


Seriously Blonde

by ItalianRampallian (Anglo_Salad)



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Basically Warner proposes during Serious, But Warner's a cheater, Emmett is so starstruck by Elle, F/M, Gen, and Elle and Emmett were made for each other, kind of?, soulmate au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglo_Salad/pseuds/ItalianRampallian
Summary: Elle Woods was living in a dream, and Warner Huntington (the third) was with her, and it was wonderful.-He wasn’t a man to believe in fate or psychic powers or any of that, but Emmett Forrest believed very strongly in gut feelings.And his gut was telling him something had gone terribly, seriously wrong.





	Seriously Blonde

It was perfect. It was a beautiful night, in an exclusive pop-up restaurant near the beach, the full moon reflecting onto the waves visible through the doors of the balcony. She was wearing the perfect dress in the perfect color, and the perfect man-  _ her  _ man- was leading her to a table on that beautiful balcony.

Elle Woods was living in a dream, and Warner Huntington (the third) was with her, and it was wonderful. 

And then he was holding her hand, and she knew the proposal she’d been waiting for was coming.

“You’ve always wanted the moon and the stars, Elle, and I want to give them to you someday. That’s why you and I..” He dropped to one knee with an effortless confidence, not even releasing her hand as he reached with his free one into his pocket.

Elle released a well-timed and, she hoped, theatrical gasp as he opened the box to unveil a gorgeous ring.

“Should get married.”

When she squealed out an enthusiastic ‘yes’ and he slipped the ring onto her finger, she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

-

Woken in the early hours of the morning in his Massachusetts apartment from another dreamless sleep, Emmett Forrest had an awful feeling.

He wasn’t a man to believe in fate or psychic powers or any of that, but Emmett believed very strongly in gut feelings.

And his gut was telling him something had gone terribly, seriously wrong.


End file.
